


Growing Up

by Maymot97



Series: Stick With Us [6]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, M/M, thoughts about wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Jeep have a quiet time while Alex is asleep and Michael thinks about wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope by now y'all've noticed that there's not really an actual timeline here. Just loosely related drabbles in the same AU.

Michael sighed as he sat on top of the truck, Alex asleep in his lap. The boy was starting to get too big to hold and Michael found himself not wanting him to grow up. 

"He's gonna have to grow up at some point, Michael," Jeep said as he hauled himself onto the truck. He leaned against Michael knowing that the angel could hold his weight. 

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" Michael asked, leaning down to nuzzle his face into Jeep's hair. 

"You had a Look on your face, and I've been having the same thoughts. He's almost seven."

Michael ran a hand down Alex's back, gently massaging the muscles. Alex had been complaining that the muscles had been hurting lately. Both Michael and Jeep worried that Alex was getting his wings. 

Around Alex's third birthday, Michael had gotten worried. Alex hadn't sprouted wings yet, and as Michael explained to Jeep most Nephilim had their wings by their third birthday. The two finally decided then that it would probably be for the best if Alex never sprouted wings. 

Now, faced with the possibility that he might, Michael found himself both scared and relieved. 

Jeep watched Michael massage Alex's back, the boy relaxing more in more in his sleep. Jeep reached over and fluffed Alex's hair lightly, causing Michael to snicker quietly. 

"We'll be okay," he whispered, not sure why but feeling that it was appropriate. 

Michael nodded. "Yes, we will."


End file.
